helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sato Ayano
|Row 3 title = Occupation |Row 3 info = Singer |Row 4 title = Years Active |Row 4 info = 2009-present |Row 5 title = Associated Acts |Row 5 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, UFZS, Up Up Girls (Kari), T-Palette mini All Stars}} Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃) is a former member of Hello! Pro Egg and a member of the UP-FRONT CREATE group Up Up Girls. She is also a part of the Up Up Girls unit UFZS. History ]] 2009 In the April issue of De☆View (released in March 2009), Sato Ayano appeared alongside Noto Arisa and Kaneko Rie as a Hello! Pro Egg member. On April 4th, she was officially introduced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ concert alongside Sezaki Azusa. In the same year, she was added to Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai as a part of Team Midories alongside Saho Akari, Kikkawa Yuu, and Arai Manami. 2010 In Mano Erina's 7th and 8th singles, she was a backup dancer along with three other Eggs. In October, Sato participated in the stage play "Akuma no Tsubuyaki" ~Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti~, as the character Ami. It ran from October 13th through the 22nd. She had a small role in the movie Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D. It was released on October 16. 2011 On March 3, a new unit was announced for Sato, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami. Later in March, a new television show titled Up Front Girls featuring the members of the unit as well as Sengoku Minami was announced. Soon afterwards, it was also announced that Sato, Sekine, and Arai had finished their training. On August 27, she and Saho Akari appeared in a TV drama called Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro. 2012 On July 14, Sato became the campaign girl for Keio Amusement Passport (京王アミューズメントパスポート). 2013 On April 30, Sato starred in the TV drama Real Onigokko THE ORIGIN (リアル鬼ごっこ THE ORIGIN) as herself. A 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~ which featured all the members from Up Up Girls in it, had Sato and Sengoku Minami taking on the lead roles. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. On November 14, a Taiwan based fashion and cosmetic blog opened an official facebook page for Sato. https://www.facebook.com/ayanosatoupupgirls An official Sato Ayano fashion and cosmetic blog was opened on December 6, 2013 in Japanese.http://blog.jisin.jp/ayano/2013/12/post-1.html Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃) *'Nickname:' Ayanon (あやのん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace': Kanagawa, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Capricorn *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 152cm *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾉｨ｡6_6ﾘ *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Purple *'Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2009-2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2009-2011) **UFZS (2011-Present) **Up Up Girls (2011-Present) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-Present) **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Tennis *'Special Skill:' Diving *'Favorite Subject:' Maths, science, P.E. *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Food:' Curry (with Natto) *'Friends:' Takeuchi Akari, Fukumura Mizuki. *'Looks Up To:' Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yaguchi Mari *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Honto no Jibun", "Tokaikko Junjou" *'Treasured Item:' Music Player Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter Works Films *2010 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) *2013 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs * 2010– PINK!SS * 2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls TV Dramas * 2011 Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (勇者ヨシヒコと魔王の城) * 2013 Real Onigokko THE ORIGIN (リアル鬼ごっこ THE ORIGIN) Music Videos * 2010 Mano Erina - Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (as back dancer) * 2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) Theater * 2010 "Akuma no Tsubuyaki" ~Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti~ (「悪魔のつぶやき」～アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ～) Advertising * 2012- Keio Amusement Passport (京王アミューズメントパスポート) (Campaign girl) Books *2012.06.10 Haikei shiryoshu 1 gakko kyoshitsu (Manga x Anime kore 1 satsu!) (背景資料集1 学校・教室 (マンガ×アニメ これ1冊!)) (Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) Trivia *She loved to sing since she was little. *She first appeared as a member in the April 2009 issue of De☆View magazine. *She sang Buono!'s Honto no Jibun for her audition. *She appeared as a backup dancer in the MV for Mano Erina's seventh major single and eighth major single. *An anime character from High School Girls shares her name. *Her official Up Up Girls color is purple. *She is the only Up Up Girls member that is not a first generation egg. *She shares a last name with Morning Musume member Sato Masaki and former NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei member Sato Maria. Gallery Satou_Ayano_35414.jpg|Sato Ayano, June 2010 44.jpg|Sato Ayano, March 2010 Ayano.jpg|Sato Ayano, June 2009 428px-Sato_Ayano_2009.jpg|Sato Ayano, 2009 External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile *Twitter Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Blood type A Category:Up Up Girls Category:1995 births Category:2009 additions Category:2011 departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:January Births Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Purple Member Color Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Capricorn Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Debuted Eggs